


Oops

by YaoiMaster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMaster/pseuds/YaoiMaster
Summary: Tony receives a bouquet of red roses from Steve and the words ‘Tony, you are the light of my life. Love, Steve’ on a small white card. Considering the blonde doesn’t want him, he’s more than a little confused.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on here! Yay! But this is my first Stony story so yay?
> 
> I wrote this in like three or four hours and I didn't check it over (it's slightly different from the original draft) so if it has errors, then I am so sorry but they will stay in. Please give me comments. I love comments and kudos!

A beautiful bouquet of red roses is on his desk.

A beautiful bouquet of red roses from none other than his head of security Steve Rogers.

The same Steve Rogers who was the epitome of American goodness (they didn’t call him Captain America for nothing) with golden blonde hair, beautiful baby blue eyes and yummy looking abs and biceps; don’t even get him started on his ass. The very same Steve Rogers, who, for almost a year, had seemed to rebuff or ignore his attempts of getting a date out of the man.

Tony Stark was not a man easily confused, especially to such a large degree. He could count on one hand the number of times he was but this whole ‘flowers from a man who had no interest in him’ surely took the cake. For almost one year, Tony had brazenly flirted with his head of security and was absolutely sure that the man was either oblivious or politely showing his disinterest as he never reciprocated or showed a hint that he was interested. At least he was sure but now…now he wasn’t and trust him, he did make sure. He had carefully inspected the writing on the card but it was clearly Steve’s handwriting (don’t ask him why he knew Steve’s handwriting so well) so unless someone was forging it, it had only have to have come from the man himself.

Now the real question was, what was he supposed to do now (other than fantasize and squeal like a high school girl who was told her crush liked her back)?

He could confront the blonde about the flowers but he was feeling pretty scared that it really had been a mistake. If that was true, it would have been pretty mortifying and heartbreaking. Maybe he needed to respond in turn and send flowers back with his phone number (it was bound to work now right?). But that seemed both too cowardly and too passive for him to do, especially since he had been going nowhere the other times. Maybe he needed to think bolder and ask Steve out on a date (like he hadn’t tried the other sixty four times this year with no success). He could try tricking him by saying it was a meeting and then telling him it was a date when it was there. Then again, Steve was a man that looked forward to his meetings and he would probably be pissed to learn that he was tricked.

‘Maybe I need to think even bolder to show my appreciation’ he thought, trying not to drool as he imagined waiting naked in Roger’s office. He would pose sexily on the man’s desk and Steve would come in and then pound him on every surface in the office. ‘Maybe in _uniform_’

Before he could seriously think of carrying out his plan (maybe think about ordering some toys too), his intercom beeped at him and his receptionist, Friday, alerted him that Steve Rogers was requesting to speak to him. ‘Well…’ Looking around his office slowly, ‘It’s not Steve’s office but it’s still gonna be office sex’

Replying to send him up, Tony felt for the first time nervous. Yeah, you read that right nervous. He, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist who had bedded several men and women every since he was freaking fifteen (then again, he hadn’t done that since Steve joined the team) was nervous. The thought was absolutely laughable but true. Tony just hoped that everything would work out fine.

‘Great, now I sound depressing’

Steeling himself and praying that he really wasn’t going to make a total fool of himself (and get an harassment charge slapped on him to boot too), Tony stripped down to his black boxers and posed sexily on his own desk (after pushing documents and things he tinkered with out of the way of course) and held the bouquet against his body. After adjusting to make himself comfortable (how the hell did desk sex exist?), Tony waited for the doors to open. The thought of the scene in Titanic popped up in his head and he held back a chuckle. Steve was actually a pretty good artist (even though he was so muscly and tough which Tony thought was interesting) and Tony wondered if Steve would wanna draw him posed like he was. ‘Draw me like one of your French girls Steve’

Holding back another chuckle, Tony jolted as there was a knock on the double doors leading to his office and Steve’s voice announcing himself. This was it. He could either be having hot, sweaty office sex with Steve in the next two minutes or trying to bribe Steve not to press charges or go to the newspapers with the story. Smiling awkwardly as he called for Steve to come in, Tony watched as the other man stepped in, did a double take at Tony’s lack of state of dress and then proceeded to stare really intensely at him for several minutes. ‘That doesn’t seem like a good sign…’

Fidgeting under the staring, Tony coughed and tried to get the ball rolling in case Steve was too in shock at seeing his (hopefully) wet dream come to life. “So, I got your flowers” He waved the bouquet in his hands helpfully. Cringing and cursing himself for sounding so awkward (he was supposed to be more suave and seductive than this damn it!), he missed Steve flinching in response and rubbing the back of his head nervously, too busy wondering how to save this whole situation before Steve decided to run for the hills.

“Um, about that…those flowers are not for you I’m afraid” Steve began, too busy looking elsewhere other than the crestfallen look on his boss’s face at his words, “I-I’m sorry sir for the misunderstanding but I wrote them for my friend Natasha and…”

Tony didn’t hear the rest, all sounds suddenly muted as he tried to gather up his tattered dignity and redressed; his heart was in tatters too but there was no saving that.

Of course it was a misunderstanding.

Of course Steve didn’t want him.

Who was he kidding? Himself apparently for thinking that the ex-Captain would ever want him. He had been literally flirting with the man for almost one whole freaking year and had done everything but kiss the man. The man hadn’t even shown a single hint of interest back. God, he even remembered seeing the card that he had put his personal phone number on the back of it in the trash bin. Obviously the man wasn’t gay or even if he was, he was definitely not gay for Tony. He was mentioning a friend named Natasha. Was she really just a friend? Who wrote a friend ‘You are the light of my life?’ Christ, who wrote a card and got the person they were sending it name wrong? But Tony didn’t really care because it didn’t change the fact that Steve didn’t want him and he had foolishly hoped otherwise despite the signs.

For a genius, Tony felt like the biggest idiot of the century.

Slapping on his ‘press’ smile, Tony held up a hand to stop the obviously babbling man. The fact that Steve Rogers, the man with a plan, was babbling was both alarming and depressing. God, he really messed up. Swallowing hard, he slipped into his persona to handle difficult situations.

“It’s fine St-Rogers, really” he stressed as he noticed how the other still looked distressed. “I should be the one to apologize to you…I mean, you literally saw me almost naked and posing like some call girl on my desk” Steve opened his mouth to probably protest but Tony held up his hand again to stop him, just wanting the whole thing to be over so he could raid his fridge. Although Pepper hated it, he was so glad he thought of putting a mini fridge in his office. Nothing like a stiff drink to cry into.

“I was expecting someone else different to be honest” Tony lied, looking embarrassed to sell his lie. He was expecting a different situation really. “I really hope we can continue to work together despite this…bump…but I understand I you wanna quit”

“NO!” Steve shouted, scaring them both with how loud he was before blushing brightly. He straightened up, seeming to slip into his ‘Captain America’ mode and Tony’s smile turned slightly sad to see that. It was the first time since they met that Steve had seemed like a normal guy, with his babbling and blushing, instead of being the mean fighting machine he was hired for.

“Despite this ‘bump’ I would love to continue to work with you as I really enjoy working here” And as if to beat the nail in again. “I am really sorry for the mix-up though”

Shrug. “No harm done”

God, it was amazing how well he could lie with his heart in pieces. Maybe he should take up acting.

Picking up the bouquet, he walked over to hand them over to Steve, feeling as if he was giving up a dream of his. He idly wondered if that’s why divorced women never gave back the wedding ring (or at least he never heard of any). Watching dumbly as the blonde nodded and left, Tony’s ‘press’ smile slipped away as the door snapped closed, the sound sounding especially loud in his ears. ‘Maybe bourbon would help’

Imagine his surprise the next day when he saw a blue rose bouquet on his desk.

Wait no, there was no surprise.

Just pain and longing.

He didn’t even bother to read the card on it and find out who sent it, just throwing it in the trash and informing his receptionist not to send up any more flowers to his office anymore; he officially fucking hated flowers.

* * *

Two more days passed and Tony felt pretty pissed off (with good reason).

There had been more surprise gifts (which were also trashed) from his ‘secret admirer’ since he hadn’t bothered to read who sent them. They weren’t flowers (thankfully), just chocolates and a teddy bear with a heart on its belly. He probably should have banned all gifts from coming up to his office all together after the second one but he had no idea his ‘secret admirer’ would be so persistent. Then a fourth gift came up around lunch time (which was weird since he told his receptionist no gifts) and the whole thing changed from being creepy to being fucking irritating. Why you ask? Well, lo and behold on the card that he finally managed to read was Love, Steve. What the fuck?

Once was understandable but doing it four times seemed pretty careless on Steve’s end and an asshole move overall. Then again, it explained how the gift ended up there in the first place when he said ‘no gifts’. Steve probably fluttered his blonde eyelashes and smiled sweetly to get Friday to send it up. Or maybe it really was an accident (four times in a row though?) and if it was then Steve really needed to get his stuff together. How many Tonys did he know and why the heck were all of them reaching him?!

But then an awful thought occurred to him. Was this some kind of apology or pity gifts? Maybe he was even making fun of him. That didn’t seem like Steve, making fun of him and all but apology gifts…

If there was one thing in this world he hated the most, it was pity. Tony Stark hated being pitied and now that he thought about it maybe the gifts had been pity gifts from the very same head of security that had rejected him. Yeah, he needed to shut that shit down today. Telling Friday to send up Steve Rogers on the intercom, Tony sat back in his plush chair and waited, wondering how he was gonna approach the whole thing when the blonde started. Should he start off angry or what? Steve was most likely trying to apologize which was really sweet of him and really Tony should be the one to apologize for exposing himself like that to him and…

“Mr. Stark?” Blinking, Tony looked up to stare into the concerned baby blue eyes that he loved so much (wait, love?), clearing his throat and sitting up straight. This was not the time to drink in the sight of the other man (even though he hadn’t seen him since the ‘incident’). Steve was not interested in him and he had to remember that before he lost himself…even if it did hurt.

“Rogers, I’m not gonna beat around the bush but as much as I appreciate your little gifts, I would prefer not getting any more as of now”

“Wait, gifts? What gifts?”

Blink. “Um, you have been sending me gifts for the past few days now…well, I haven’t checked who sent me the chocolates and teddy bear but I know you did send me the cinnamon scented lube and…”

“WHAT?!” Rogers interrupted, his face bright red which made the billionaire blink at him again. “Sir, I haven’t been sending you anything”

Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Tony asked after a few moments of silence, wondering if this week was competing for the record of the shortest time frame of Tony Stark being utterly confused.

“I really haven’t and oh god…it’s Nat” Steve paled and looked like he was about to have a panic attack in the middle of his boss’s office. “She-She did this…she knew I had a crush on you and…”

“Wait a second, Jarvis rewind this conversation ten seconds before please”

“Of course sir” Tony’s AI Jarvis responded, shocking Steve out of whatever he was in and causing him to look around in confusion. Both men listened silently as Steve’s panicked voice rang clearly out in the office, Tony blinking furiously as he listened to Steve’s confession for the second time. That didn’t sound right.

“Jarvis, are you sure you repeated that correctly?”

“Yes sir”

“Huh” Tony responded, deep in shock as he wondered what to do with this information. Steve had a crush on him? _Steve Rogers_ had a crush on _him_? His Steve? Well, technically Steve wasn’t his but if he had just confessed that he liked Tony back then (Tony bit his lip), maybe Steve could be his.

“Um, Mr. Stark?”

“Huh? Oh, um…right, you mentioned your friend…Nat was it?” It was kinda cowardly but maybe it was safer to deal with the bombshell of Steve liking him back like he liked him (oh god, he sounded like a high school girl again) later. That and he was curious how this ‘Nat’ person had anything to do with the gifts (and also how to reward her for creating this situation where Steve confessed his crush for him).

“Yeah, she actually works with me on the team but I’m pretty sure she has been the one sending gifts to you”

“And pray tell how she did that? Did she forge your handwriting?” Steve blushed again; Tony was seriously beginning to like seeing that color on the man’s face.

“Actually I have been writing those cards but I-I had no idea she would use them like this… see the thing is…” Tony nodded along as his head of security spun a tale of how his friend Natasha (he wondered if he was talking about Romanoff because he did mention that she was on the same security team as he was) had tricked him into writing on the cards because he was being a “freaking coward for hiding my true feelings for you” (he almost told Jarvis to play that part again but refrained)and also explained the first bouquet mix-up and that he had wrote that for her brother Tony’s birthday (that didn’t make a lick of sense but Tony still kept quiet). None of it actually made sense but crazier things have happened. Like how Steve Rogers admitted twice that he liked him back.

Speaking of which…

“Well, that was quite a story there…” Tony grinned as Steve smiled back sheepishly, “but there’s still the case of you having a crush on me that we need to deal with”

Steve’s smile froze on his face but Tony was not deterred, smoothly getting out of his chair and going around to sit on the front of his desk while loosening his tie. He grinned wider as he noticed Steve watching his hands loosen his tie and pull it off before starting on unbuttoning his shirt; if Steve could see himself now. The man looked like a hungry man looking at a buffet table.

“Uh, w-well…you s-see…” Steve stuttered, breaking as more of his boss’s flesh was revealed, gulping hard as he stared at the hard rock abs (Steve wanted to be a fly on the wall the next time his boss was working out), smooth unblemished skin and hard dark nipples; god, he wanted to suck them so much and have the perfect man in front of him moan.

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch me or are you gonna show me how much you _like_ me?” Tony purred, clearly enjoying the attention the blonde was giving him. He crossed his legs and rubbed them so he could get some friction on his painful erection, moaning in pleasure but keeping his eyes open so he could see how it affected Steve. His efforts were paid off when Steve visibly shivered and his baby blue eyes darkened with lust.

“Well…” Tony shivered at the husky voice that promised so many good things to come, “I’ve always been a hands-on kind of guy really”

Hands-on kind of guy huh? Tony liked that in a man.

* * *

** _Three Days Ago _ **

‘This is stupid, there’s no way he’s gonna accept this…’

Steve Rogers, ex-military and head of security at Stark Industries, was in a little bind concerning his boss Tony Stark, the alleged genius, playboy, billionaire and philanthropist. The ‘playboy’ part was what worried him really. Steve was actually head over heels for his boss (cliché he knows but he doesn’t make the rules when it comes to his heart). The man was devilishly handsome, had a heart of gold and was absolutely brilliant. Tony Stark was everything that Steve wanted in a man and more. He was also the man that made the brave and fearless Captain America (as his ex-comrades and current team mates jokingly called him) weak in the knees, much to his friends Nat and Clint’s amusement and Bucky’s exasperation. The whole ‘weak in the knees’ thing was a problem actually. The man was his employer and he was expected to be professional at all times as that was his job. But damn, the man made it difficult. Every time Tony popped up, he started flirting with him. It honestly took him awhile to notice (Clint nearly died laughing when he admitted it) but once he did, it became even harder to not just grab the man, shove him against the nearest hard surface and ravish those pretty lips of his until they were red and swollen.

Thankfully it had almost been one year since Tony started flirting with him and he had been restraining himself from enthusiastically reciprocating it. Almost one year for Steve to say ‘fuck it’ and decide to make a change. However, again the man was known as a ‘playboy’. Maybe his flirting was innocent or maybe he was just gonna dump Steve after he had slept with him. The risk of admitting that he wanted to go steady only to be rejected or laughed at (if Tony was joking) with the man was too big to just go tell the man face to face (even if it would make things faster). So, Steve got the brilliant idea (okay, it was Nat’s idea but he helped!) to send flowers. He’d be able to confess his feelings then without being rejected or laughed at outright as soon as Tony got the flowers.

It was the perfect plan.

Then Steve messed up the card.

Instead of writing ‘Tony, I like you. Love, Steve’, he wrote ‘Tony, you are the light of my life. Love, Steve’. Like fucking what?!

He didn’t love Tony Stark! Did he…?

Blushing as he realized that he may love the man more than he thought, he shook his head and sighed. He needed to fix the card and (not chicken out) send the flowers to the man and hear his response before he started thinking of going down that alley of love business. Leaving the flowers and card on his desk, he went off to get a different one from Carol. For some odd reason, Carol seemed to have a pack of those cards on hand. He missed Natasha as she ran into his office and grabbed the flowers and card and rushed back out before anyone saw her, heading straight for the receptionist to send the flowers up to Tony Stark. Even if it really hadn’t been for him, by hell she would say it was so. Her friend Steve Rogers was an idiot that needed a push to find love and if it was with Tony Stark then so be it. If Steve got angry when he found out then so be it and if she had to play cupid and end the whole crap full of sexual tension between the two that lasted for almost a whole year (oh my god!), then so freaking be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through the whole thing! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please comment and give kudos because I love seeing kudos so much you have no idea!


End file.
